Mobile device management (MDM) is a set of technologies, protocols, and standards used for the remote management of mobile devices. MDM operations include, for example, firmware over the air updates (FOTA), device diagnostics, remote configuration, remote provisioning, remote locking, remote wiping, remote tracking, and the like.